Snowed Inn
by dancinequestrian
Summary: Hermione has moved to a small island up north to get away from all the chaos in her life. What happens when she finds out that Malfoy is on the same island, and more importantly, what happens when they find themselves snowed in? DMHG!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! I felt like writing something to honor the holiday season. I got the idea from a book I was reading the other day. I wanted it to be really sweet and fluffy. Lol. So here it is- it's not going to be very long- maybe three chapters or so. I hope you like it! Oh and Hermione has the same background that she does in my other story – a famous fashion designer. Not very realistic, I know, but whatever. Also, everyone has decided to call a truce with one another, so everyone tolerates Malfoy, but Hermione is still kind of cautious around him. So here it is… please read and review!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Inordinate amounts of fluff!

Snowed Inn

Chapter 1:

It was so freaking cold. What the hell was I thinking, moving here? It was probably negative two thousand degrees outside right now. No joke. I mean sure, I wanted to get away from the Wizarding world and London for a while, but why did I choose a place that was so far up north and so damn cold? Oh yeah, it's because I like the snow. Or I used to. So I chose a place that just happened to have snow basically year-round. Smart, Hermione. Real smart.

So here I am, on a really small island, basically in the middle of nowhere. We're not allowed to drive cars on the island, to keep the pollution down. Instead, the transportation for the winter season is horse-drawn sleighs. Okay, so the romantic in me thinks this is really cute, and it may be one _tiny_ bit of why I moved here, of all places. But still. This place is incredibly small, and it seems like everyone knows everyone around here. Funny that I, Hermione Granger, rich and famous fashion designer, should come to live on a really small island instead of one of the fashion capitals of the world. But alas, I decided to take a break and turn the company over to my trusted business partner, Blaise Zabini, who knows that if my company goes downhill even one bit, he will be a dead man.

I wanted a change of pace, slow down a little. That's why I just bought an inn and some stables here. I'm going to try out the bed-and-breakfast thing for a little bit and see how that goes. If that doesn't work, I'll just find something else to do with my time, like… Okay, so right now this bed-and-breakfast is the only thing I have on my list, but I'll figure something out. I'm Hermione Granger. I always do.

My goal for the inn was to create a somewhat romantic and cozy atmosphere for my guests. I have a fireplace downstairs, one in my room, and one in which I designated the "Honeymoon Suite." My plan is to take them out on rides on some of my horses and serve tea or hot chocolate at a specific time everyday and… well that's all I have so far. Oh! But did I mention the name of my oh-so romantic inn? I decided to call it Whisperwood Cottage. It has a nice, cozy feel to it, don't you think?

I adjusted the heat and decided to start unpacking some of the boxes. Harry and Ron had promised to stop by later to help, but in the mean time, I took out my wand and started directing things to their rightful places. Just when I started this, the doorbell rang, causing me to jump and quickly hide my wand. As I opened the door, I was greeted with a gust of cold wind, and an abnormally cheery face.

"Hi there! My name's Cadence. Welcome to the island!" A tall, pretty girl around my age, around 24 years old stood at my door. She had long, luxurious black hair that fell to her waste, and blue eyes.

"Um, hi Cadence. I'm Hermione. It's so nice to meet you?" I said, taken aback.

"I'm so glad you decided to move here! You are going to be my new best friend!"

I looked at her like she was crazy, but smiled just to be nice.

"Anyways, I just brought you a little warm fudge. It's the specialty and basically a staple on this island, so I hope you enjoy it! I will stop by later and see how you're doing, okay?" She said sweetly. And with that, she skipped off, while I wondered how someone could have that much energy inside her.

The doorbell rang again before I even had the chance to go back to what I was doing before. I took my time opening the door, hoping it wasn't one of Cadence's cheerful little friends coming to greet me also.

"Oh hurry up, Mione. It's freezing out here!" A deep voice yelled out. I opened the door and was pleased to find my best friends Harry Potter and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Thanks for coming, you guys! I really appreciate it!" I took their coats and brought them some hot chocolate. "So? What do you think so far of the island and the inn?" I asked them, hoping they wouldn't say anything that would make me second-guess my decision to move here.

"It's so cute!" Ginny squealed. "I love the horse-drawn sleigh and carriages, and the little shops and homes are so quaint! It's perfect!"

"It's great Hermione, but do you think that you could really live here? I mean it's so small, and honestly Mia, you're a city girl. We all know it." Harry said.

"I know. But I wanted a change. I was kind of getting bored of all the city drama and whatnot."

"Well, if you think you'll be happy, then that's all that matters, Mia." Ron said, looking skeptical. In that time, Ginny and Harry had exchanged looks, as if they were hiding something.

"What's going on, you two? What are you hiding?" I asked them, trying to see if I could read their expressions.

"Well," Ginny started, "There's something that we need to tell you guys but we were going to wait a little while longer. But if you really want to know…"

"Yes we want to know! C'mon! What's the big news?" I asked with anticipation.

"Well Harry and I," Ginny paused and looked at Harry, "We're getting married!" She squealed.

I stared at them in wonder. I mean I knew that this was inevitable, but they only really started dating again a few months ago. But I guess they've known each other long enough and have always been in love with each other, even though they've broken up like twice already. But they wouldn't have broken up the first time if it weren't for Harry's need to be noble. And I don't even know why they broke up the second time. I guess I'm going to have to coax that little tidbit of information out of Ginny at the bachelorette party or something.

I shook myself out of my reverie and went over to hug the both of them. "I'm so happy for you guys!" I looked at Harry. "It's about time. And really, I'm not surprised. This was bound to happen," I said, voicing my thoughts from earlier.

"Well, and the thing is Hermione, we wanted to have it here on the island, at that hotel, on the other side."

"That's a five-star hotel, Gin. Will you guys be able to afford it?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry about it, Mia. I've got it covered." Harry said, reassuringly.

"Well, if you're sure. I could always help you out if you need it. Please don't hesitate to ask."

"We couldn't ask you to do that Mia. And don't worry. I can afford it." Harry repeated.

"And after the reception, which will also be at the hotel, we wanted to stay with you for a little bit, after the wedding night of course," Ginny said, going red in the cheeks. "Oh and Mia, would you be my maid of honor?"

"I would love to, Gin! When were you thinking of having the wedding?"

"I wanted to have it on New Year's Eve."

I blanched. That was only a month away! "Ginny! That's not very far away! Have you started planning yet?"

"Um, kind of?" Ginny replied sheepishly. "I've already talked to the manager and booked the hotel for that day, for both the wedding and reception, but that's it."

"Oh god! We have so much to do. And as the maid of honor, I have to help you with all this. It's okay! We'll get it all done! We'll start planning tomorrow." I went to go find my planner.

"But Mia, what about the inn?" Ginny asked, feeling slightly guilty.

"Oh Gin, don't worry about it. I have months before it has to be up and running. Tourists don't come until the late spring, which is why I chose the winter to come up here and start settling down. I'll have tons of time after the wedding planning is done. For now, though, why don't I show you guys to a couple of rooms?" We all stood up but realized that Ron was missing. "Um guys, did you see Ron leave the room?" I was perplexed. Ron had been extremely quiet during the conversation that I had almost forgotten about him.

"Ronald!" All three of us yelled at the same time. We split up and went to different corners of the inn, searching for him. He was nowhere to be found until I heard voices coming from my room. I entered the room and found the T.V. on and Ronald asleep on the floor in front of it. I called Harry and Ginny and asked them to help me move him to one of the guest rooms. Once all three of them were settled in their own rooms, I retired to my room with a tub of (call me crazy) mint chocolate chip ice cream and a mug of hot chocolate. The two extremes. I turned on the television, and was happy to see that a marathon of my favorite sitcom, Friends, was on. I lay down on my bed, turned the volume up high, and prepared myself for a night full of laughter.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

The next day, I decided to start working on the wedding plans, especially since we had so little time. I asked Ginny to work on a guest list, while I went to go check out the hotel. I hadn't had the chance to since I moved to the island, but now was the perfect opportunity to go check out how big it was, and approximately how many people could be invited. I waved down a horse-drawn sleigh and asked the "driver" to take me to the hotel. As we approached, I could see all the Christmas lights and decorations that adorned the hotel. They gave it a very welcoming and comfortable look, even though it was very expensive and high-end.

I paid the "driver" and quickly ran into the hotel, dusting off the snow that had accumulated on me as I was riding the sleigh. I walked up to the reception counter and asked if I could meet with the manager of the hotel, and was told that she would be out after she was finished with her meeting.

"Mione?" A cheery voice called from less than ten feet away.

I turned around and saw Cadence approaching, with a tall blonde guy following close behind her.

"Cadence!" I said, trying to imitate her chipper attitude.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I'm trying to meet with the manager of the hotel, but I was told she was in a meeting."

"Oh, yes! That woman is always in meetings. But what did you need?"

"Oh, I-"

"Oh my goodness. I'm a total ditz! I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend!" And that was that. No name or anything.

But then, I looked closer at the blonde guy and was beyond shocked that I recognized him.

Just as he was about to extend his arm out for me to shake, I blurted out, "Malfoy?!"

He looked kind of surprised, but realization soon dawned on him. I was kind of surprised that he didn't recognize me at first. I mean I hadn't changed that much since school. But then again, that seems to be only my opinion. "Granger?" He questioned, still not completely sure that it was me. "You l-look, I mean, you-" He stuttered, which completely took me by surprise.

"Yes, Malfoy. It's me. What are you doing here? This small island is the last place I would expect you to be."

"I could say the same for you too, Granger," Draco said, seemingly over his initial shock. "But yeah, I wanted to get away from our world and London. And I happen to own this hotel."

I was shocked. I think I've been more shocked in the last 15 hours than I have been my entire life. "You wanted to get away? I came here for the exact same reason."

"Well, I guess great minds think alike," he said with a genuine smile, his eyes boring into mine. There was a long silence.

Cadence hastily tried to fill that silence. "So, Hermione, what did you say you needed again? Maybe my boyfriend can help you out? After all, he does own the hotel."

"Um, yes," I said, clearing my throat. "I am planning a wedding. And I needed to see just how big this space is so that I know how many people can be invited. The space is already booked though, for New Year's Eve."

"A wedding?" Draco asked expressionlesly, and I saw what seemed to be a flicker of disappointment on his face.

"Yeah, Harry and Ginny are getting married. I'm the maid of honor, so I'm basically planning most of it." I said wryly, hoping that he wasn't holding on to his childhood grudges. After the war we had all agreed on a truce, but he still was kind of wary of Harry. (A.N. Hey that rhymes! Lol sorry)

"Okay then," he said, with much more enthusiasm than before. Let's go look at the ballroom then."

"You two go ahead," Cadence said. "I have to get back to work." She gave Draco a peck on the lips and I turned away, not wanting to "intrude" on their little moment.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

The next morning, I woke up at nine-thirty, but was reluctant to get out of bed. I remembered that Harry, Ginny, and Ron were visiting and realized that I would need to fix them breakfast. I got out of bed and put a robe on over my tank top and shorts (the heater was on really high), but didn't tie it. I walked downstairs and saw Ginny and Harry talking to Ron. Only it wasn't Ron. I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and blurted out, "Malfoy? What are you doing in my house?"

"Uh," Malfoy took a while to answer because he seemed to be distracted, considering that his eyes were taking a long, meandering trip down my legs. I quickly took the sides of my robe and tied it tightly. "I actually came over to talk to you about the wedding plans." He finally finished.

I went to go make myself a cup of coffee, and felt as if his eyes were following me. The three of them finally continued talking about the wedding.

"So the ballroom can hold up to 500 people or so, and we can take care of the catering also. We have a world-renowned chef at the hotel and I'm sure that he can prepare whatever you would like. I'll just need your menu soon, so that I can make all the arrangements with him. You need to find a florist. Do you know what kind of flowers you would like?"

"Lilies," Ginny answered immediately.

"Ok, well, if you and Hermione wanted to tag along with me, I can take you to this great florist on the mainland, and you can pick out what you would like."

"Oh, Hermione can come with you – she knows exactly what I would like. Harry and I wanted to take care of some other things today, also." Ginny said. I looked at Ginny and gave her a pleading look. She just smirked at me and turned away, pretending not to see my looks.

"So what else do you need done?" Malfoy asked.

"Let's see. We have the food, venue, and you will take care of the flowers. I need to work on dresses and seating charts and place settings-"

"I can take care of the place settings. I guess Hermione and I can take care of invitations also. Is there something specific that you wanted?"

"No, no. Hermione knows my tastes very well. You two can just take care of those things for me. Thank you so very much, Draco. I really do appreciate it." Ginny said, once again smirking at me "I think the sooner we get all of this done, the sooner we can all relax."

"Ok then," I said. "I'm going to go get dressed. Give me fifteen minutes." I ran upstairs and scurried to make myself presentable.

Fifteen minutes later, I took my time coming down the stairs. When I finally got down, I saw Malfoy sitting on the couch in the living room next to the door. When he saw me, he stood up and opened the door. "Shall we?" He held the door open and gestured for me to go through first. A horse-drawn sleigh was waiting outside to take us to the mainland. I felt really awkward because this is the kind of thing I would do with a boyfriend or lover, not Malfoy. I mean, I guess he has gotten kind of hot, and he has been really nice to me, way different than how he was at school, but I guess that's because the war is over. I guess I can kind of understand why all the girls at school swooned every time he passed by. And he is definitely a gentleman.

Malfoy paid the "driver" and we started walking towards a parking garage, where he kept his car. Wait – what? I couldn't believe that Malfoy had a car. I mean, after all that anti-Muggle crap at school, I thought I would never see the day when Malfoy would have a car, or live in a majority Muggle community.

"So Hermione, how has life been treating you since school?" He asked me. I was taken aback.

"Well, it's been pretty good. I started my own company and that's been great for me, but the fashion world just got too hectic. So I came here to get away from it all and I turned my business over to Blaise-"

"Blaise?" Malfoy asked. "As in Zabini? I didn't know you two were friends."

"Oh yeah, we've been very good friends since fourth year. He's my business partner, actually."

"Wow. He never told me any of this. I knew about your company and how successful it has become, but not that he had any part in it."

"And how exactly did you know about my company?" I asked teasingly.

"Let's just say, I didn't hate you as much as you think."

I nodded absent-mindedly and started contemplating his comment for a while.

"The places that we're going to are places that you can only find if you're a witch or wizard. Do you have your wand with you, Hermione?"

"Of course, I do Malfoy." I said somewhat rudely.

"Look, I know that we haven't been the best of friends in the past, but we're going to be working on this wedding together, so why don't we just stay civil towards each other. Call me Draco." He said reasonably.

"Ok, fair enough. I'm sorry, Draco." I said.

He pulled into a parking lot in front of two very desolate stores. I looked at him skeptically. "What? These stores have to be where Muggles don't usually hang about."

He walked past the midpoint of the two stores three times, when suddenly a bright and cheerful shop emerged. We entered the store, and I was surprised to hear them playing Muggle holiday music. Mal- I mean Draco and I both went our separate ways looking for different types of lilies. The owner of the shop, a short old lady came over to me.

"Is there anything I can help you with today, my dear?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, actually there is. I'm looking for some flowers for my friend's wedding. She wanted lilies."

"Oh, I have just the ones for you. Come with me!" The kind old lady handed her a single lily, which was white with purplish-pink highlights on the middle of each petal.

"This is perfect! I will need hundreds of these for the wedding. Do you think that you could do that?"

"Of course! I have invitations here that we could look at also. This place mainly caters to people planning weddings. I know that sometimes it's just easier to get a few things done at once."

"That would be wonderful! Thank you. Let me just go find my friend and let him know that I found the flowers."

As I walked away, the lady took out her wand and quietly muttered and incantation.

"Draco!" I called. "I found the perfect flowers. I guess we can get the invitations done too, while we're here."

Draco just nodded and followed me to the front desk. "Can we take a look at all the invitations that you have?" I asked the lady.

She got out an album full of invitations. I started flipping through them, and I decided to go take a look at the flowers one more time, just to see if I could find something with a theme that matched the flower. Just when I walked three feet, I found that I couldn't move.

The lady looked up and smiled. "It looks like the magical mistletoe found you two, my dears. You have to kiss, before you can move any further."

"B-but, we c-can't. I m-mean-" I stood there, frozen.

"What is it, Hermione? Are you scared?" Draco smirked.

Why that little-

"You think I'm scared of kissing you? Why do you seem so eager to kiss me? May I remind you that you have a girl-" Before I could even finish, he pressed his lips to mine.

And oh my lord, was he a good kisser. I sank into the kiss, which was so gentle yet passionate at the same time. He deepened the kiss even more, but I, damn myself for being way too much of a goody-two shoes, broke the kiss.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat. I walked away looking for the flowers. I soon found the perfect invitations, and paid for them quickly, eager to just get home and get away from him.

We drove back to the parking garage in silence, and rode back in the horse-drawn sleigh in even more silence, if that was possible. It had started to snow, and the roads on the island were even more covered than before. When we got to my house, I stepped out the sleigh. "Thanks for helping me with all of this stuff, Draco. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime," He said simply, and asked the "driver" to take him to the hotel.

I went inside, checked on Harry, Ginny, and Ron, and trudged upstairs to my room. I changed into my fluffy pajamas, and turned on the television, but I couldn't focus on the show. I was too busy thinking about that kiss. I was so confused. I buried myself under the covers, and forced those thought out of my mind. What was I going to do?

A/N: There's the first chapter! I hope you liked. Just a couple more chapters! This is going to be a pretty fluffy story. Please, Please, Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad that you like it so far! Here's the next chapter! I know some of you wanted me to update right away, which made me happy, so I decided to get working on this right away! (oh the power of reviews ;) ) Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2:

When I feel like I'm over thinking things, and I just need to get my mind off of whatever it is, I indulge. Some people indulge in ice cream and a whole bunch of junk food (don't get me wrong, I do too), or even a whole bunch of chick flicks, but I indulge in something else. Horror movies. Sure, I love to watch chick flicks as much as the next girl, but my real guilty pleasure is horror movies. I love to scare myself silly, and really, after everything that's gone on in the Wizarding World, they're not really all that scary. I love to watch them and make fun of how fake everything might look, or if the producers of the movie actually managed to make it look real, I'll enjoy every second of it. Now, obviously, this isn't normal. I mean, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all think that I'm crazy and have tried to get me to undergo extensive psychoanalysis, but seriously, it's so much fun to scare yourself.

I started walking over to the nearest video store, and silently cursed myself for not wearing a scarf. After all that complaining of it being extremely cold, I manage to find myself in a position in which I am suffering even more than I was when I was complaining. I walked into the store and automatically saw the big sign that said "Horror" on it. I quickly walked over and started searching for one that I haven't seen yet. As I was doing this, I heard the bell that was hung over the door ring, signaling the arrival of another customer. I ignored it, and continued searching for a movie. I heard footsteps approaching, but didn't bother looking up.

"You're kidding me," A deep voice said. "You like horror movies?"

I turned around and found myself facing Draco Malfoy.

I raised my eyebrows. "What are you, following me?"

He smirked at me before turning to the rows of movies in front of us. "Only if you want me to. But seriously, you like horror movies?"

I nodded. "They're, I guess you could say, a guilty pleasure." I smirked.

Draco nodded. "Well, I guess the real question is whether you watch them with your eyes open or shut tightly."

I smirked. "Wide open, the whole time."

"Well, I think I need to see this for myself. Next time, you watch a horror movie, let me know." He grinned at me before walking away with a movie.

I smiled to myself as I walked to the checkout counter. I walked outside and found Draco waiting for me.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you had already left."

"I thought I would walk you home, considering that it's already dark and I might need to protect you." He smiled at me.

"Protect me from what?" I raised my eyebrows. The crime rate on this island was like, zero.

"Well, I don't know. What if you slipped and fell on these slippery roads?"

I rolled my eyes. Once we got to my house, he walked me up to the front door. "Thank you for walking me home, Draco. I made it one piece. No bruises or broken bones. I guess I didn't need you after all."

Draco just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Good night, Hermione." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek, and walked away.

I reached up and touched my cheek where he kissed me. I went inside and went up to my room, hoping that Ginny and Harry were still out on their date. I put the movie in, grabbed a whole bunch of junk food, and prepared myself to descend into psychological terror.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

I cannot wait for this wedding to be over. As much as I love Harry and Ginny, this wedding is driving me crazy! We had the location, flowers, date, invitation, food, and place settings done, but we still need to find music for the reception and finalize the seating chart. And then, Ginny still has to pick out dresses and we have to deal with all the fittings and stuff.

I was sitting on the living room couch, sipping my tea, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door, and was surprised to see Cadence. I wasn't quite ready to see her yet, considering that I still felt guilty about kissing her boyfriend, but I greeted her cheerily.

"How are you, Hermione? Are you busy right now?" Cadence asked.

"Um, not at the-," I started answering.

"Great, you're coming with me! We are going on a hayride!" She said, pulling me out the door. I grabbed my jacket and scarf on the way out. Waiting in front of the inn was a horse-drawn wagon filled with hay. There were already people sitting in the wagon, and I spotted Draco. He jumped down from the wagon and helped Cadence and then me, up into the wagon. I felt really awkward, considering that everyone else was with a friend or a lover. I was completely alone.

Thankfully, Cadence took care of that for me. "Hermione, this is Nate. He's a good friend of the family." A light-brown haired guy with deep blue eyes held out his hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you. Cadence has told me all about you." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too. So, I guess you're going to be my buddy on this hayride, considering that I don't know anyone else here. And Cadence seems to be a little busy with Draco. Unless, you're here with someone else, like everyone else."

"Nope. It's just me. I don't have a girlfriend. I like to play the field a little. Not exactly ready to commit yet."

"Hmm, reminds me of a couple of people I know. I can be like that too, sometimes." I smiled.

"Well, then, how about we go grab something to eat on Friday. Hang out, maybe play a couple of games of pool or something like that?"

"I would love too. But I am not free on Friday. I'm busy with all the wedding planning."

"Wedding?" Nate asked with his eyebrows raised.

"My best friends. Don't worry. How about we go on that date on Saturday?"

"Works for me." I could feel Draco glancing at me from time to time, and tried to ignore it. Nate and I kept talking about one thing or another until the wagon came to a stop.

We all jumped off. "We like to stop at some houses and drink some apple cider or hot chocolate and get some snacks. You can even go and warm up near the fire, if you'd like," Cadence explained.

I just nodded and headed inside. I headed straight towards the fire, with Nate following close behind. As we were talking, I noticed him constantly glancing at something behind me. I looked back and realized that he was staring at Cadence.

"You really like her, don't you?" I asked with a half-smile on my face.

"Who?" Nate asked, confused.

"Don't play dumb with me. Cadence."

"Oh, yeah. I guess. But I can't really do anything about it. She's with Malfoy. Who would want to break up with him, who's seen as a Greek God around here, to go out with me?"

"Greek God? Honey, you've got some serious self-esteem issues. Are you telling me that you haven't noticed how good-looking you are?" I asked in disbelief.

"What?" Nate asked.

"Honey. Let me spell this out for you. You. Are. Hot." I said as if I was talking to a child. "But I think that it's even more attractive that you don't realize that. The relationship that she has going with that tool that she's with right now, isn't going to last. He's a self-centered arrogant bastard. That's all I can say. Just give it time."

"Wow, you've been on this island for how long, and he's made that impression on you already? He must really be a jerk."

"No, I've just known him for the last 14 years of my life." I said.

"Look, I'm sorry if this is going to be weird for you. Are we still on for Saturday night? The one thing that I do know is that I am definitely a fun date. What do you say?"

Just as he said this, Draco came over and sat kneeled near the fire.

"Why not? God knows I could use a break from all the wedding planning."

"Great! I'll pick you up at eight." Nate grinned at me.

"Wait a minute, you two are going out?" Draco asked.

"That is none of your business, Draco Malfoy. So if you would please excuse me, I'm going to go get some more cider." With that, Nate and I both stood up.

Soon it was time for us to continue going around the island. We all hopped onto the wagon, and cuddled with our dates.

There was just something romantic about a hayride.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

When I got home, I found Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch talking. When they saw me, Ginny jumped up.

"Hermione! I've been looking for you all day!"

"I'm sorry, Gin! Cadence stopped by and dragged me to go on a hayride with a whole bunch of people, and I couldn't really refuse, so-"

"Mia. Don't worry about it," she said, putting her hands on my shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you that everything is set for the wedding. The only thing we really have to worry about is the dresses. I guess five people working on the wedding as much as they can whenever they can really helps."

"Thank Goodness! I'm not gonna lie- this wedding is causing me a lot of stress, and I'm only the maid of honor. I can only imagine what it's doing to you." I said, relieved.

"Oh, you have no idea, hon. But I guess you'll experience it when you and Malfoy get married." Ginny said slyly.

"Yeah- wait, what?" I asked, absolutely shocked that she said such a thing. "Ginerva Weasley, what was that all about?" I asked, fuming.

"Honey, don't take this the wrong way, but there's an attraction there. I mean if you two would just be smart about it and do something about it, it would make all of our lives so much easier."

I raised my eyebrows. "I can't believe you just said that. What gave you such an idea, little miss-I've-been-crushing-on-Harry-for-years-but-only-did-something-about-it-six-years-later. You're one to talk."

Just then the doorbell rang, and I was ready to take my anger out on whoever it was.

I opened the door and yelled, "WHAT?"

"Well, what crawled up your arse and died?" Blaise Zabini asked, looking me up and down.

I stood there shocked. "Blaise? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I haven't heard from one of my best friends in a while, so I decided to come and check up on her. Do you know where she might be? Her name is Hermione Granger. I don't know if you know who that is."

"Oh shut up, Blaise, and come here!" I gave him a hug.

"What? I don't see my friend for weeks and she doesn't call me either, and you expect me to recognize you? Just remember that the next time you decide to do that, your company is in my hands, darling. We don't want me to accidentally let it slip, now do we?"

I slightly laughed, just to go along with it. "Blaise, sweetheart, just remember that I also have the power to greatly decrease your…manhood. Or I could just make it disappear altogether. So before you decide to let anything happen to my company, think about whether you would like to have kids one day." I said sweetly and pointed my wand at him.

"Y-yes ma'am. I was j-just k-kidding. You kn-know that Mia, sweetest and most beautiful g-girl ever," He said, frightened.

I raised my eyebrow and put away my wand. Ginny then decided that it would be great to restart our conversation. I groaned and put my face in my hands.

Ginny started filling Blaise in on what we had been talking about. "Something you want to tell me, dearie?" His arms were crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised.

"No! There is nothing to tell!"

"Well then, would you like to explain that little intimate kiss Draco gave you a couple of nights ago?"

"Wait a minute. Draco is on the island? Well, I say this is fate. So tell me about the kiss!" Blaise asked eagerly.

"Blaise, honey, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but are you sure you're not gay?" (A/N: I hope this comment didn't offend anyone. If it did, I'm sorry!)

"I am 100% positive. Now about you and my other best friend. Spill everything!"

I groaned and buried my face in my hands, yet again. This was going to be a very long night.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Over the next few days, we started getting ready for Christmas. The three guys went out and tried to get us the biggest tree they could find. Ginny and I baked cookies, brownies, and a whole bunch of unhealthy yet delicious pastries while we waited. We scoured the entire inn looking for a box that said "Christmas stuff" on it so we could start decorating the entire place.

Once the guys got back with a humongous tree, they put it up and steadied it in a corner near a window at the front of the inn. We rummaged through all the ornaments, and Blaise and I had a hell of a time unraveling and untangling the lights. We knew we could have done it using magic, but this was loads more fun. Ronald nearly tipped over the whole tree because of his clumsiness but thank god for Harry's quick reflexes. After we finished up inside, the guys decided to put up the lights outside, and the blow-up Santa on the roof. Ginny and I sat on the porch drinking tea as we watched the guys trying to be macho. It wasn't really working so much for them, considering that they were constantly slipping and basically falling off the roof. We weren't worried. As this was going on, we could hear the bells of a horse-drawn sleigh approaching. We tried to see who it was, but the snow was making it impossible to see. Whomever it was stepped out of the sleigh and paused, looking up to where Harry, Ron, and Blaise were making complete fools of themselves. The stranger stepped onto the porch and took off their hat. It was Draco. Surprise, surprise.

Now here's the problem. Any other girl would be so extremely excited that this man is constantly near them or constantly visiting, even if he really has no reason to do so anymore. But here I am, trying really hard to be a good person, but he won't let me because he doesn't know how I feel and I feel really shy and happy and nervous when I'm around him, and I shouldn't because he has a girlfriend and we've spent such a long time hating each other and I really wish that he would just go away but then I don't… God I'm rambling. I have that habit. I ramble when I'm talking when I'm nervous, and I happen to ramble in my thoughts too. I just kind of space out, too, like I'm doing right now. I should stop now.

"Hermione, did you hear me?" Draco asked waving his hands in front of my face.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"First I asked if you were okay because you kind of seemed to doze off there for a moment, and them I asked if you heard me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yeah I did space out for a moment. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, really. I was passing by, and I saw that those three on the roof were in danger of hurting or even killing themselves." Draco said.

"Oh yeah they are. But we're not worried," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh, by the way, your best friend is one of those fools up there."

"Really?" Draco asked with his eyebrow raised. "Blaise?"

I nodded. I stood up and walked down to the driveway where I would have a better view of the guys on the roof. "Blaise!" I yelled. This startled him and he almost started falling until Harry and Ron caught him. Once he got down safely, he turned to me.

"Holy Crap, Hermione! What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Yes," I shrugged and smirked at him. And then he saw Draco.

"Drake! My man! What's going on?" They hugged and high-fived each other.

"Nothing, Blaise! How's it going with you?" With that, they walked away and started catching up on each other's lives.

"Well, Gin. I'm pretty tired. You want to go in and retire for the evening?"

Ginny nodded and followed me in, forgetting all about Harry and Ron still up on the roof.

A/N: Well there it is! I hope you liked! I am having the time of my life writing this story! Just one or two chapters to go! Please Review! Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate them! Here's the next chapter. Please read and Review!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Inordinate amounts of fluff. I can get somewhat cheesy at times, so forgive me. Oh and this is completely AU and OOC.

Chapter 3:

It was the week before Christmas, and the whole island was feeling the effects of the holiday season. The snow was falling and literally everyone had decorations up, giving the island a very bright and happy atmosphere. The songs of the carolers and the bells of the horse-drawn sleighs and Street Santas could be heard from afar. I walked to the dress shop where Ginny was waiting for me, along with the other bridesmaids. The bridesmaids just happened to be Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Luna Lovegood. As I entered the store, I smiled at a woman working at the front desk, and made my way to the back of the store where Ginny was standing in front of a mirror, critically looking at the dress she was currently trying on. Lavender and Parvati were on either side of her, gushing over how beautiful she looked. Luna was simply sitting down, looking at Ginny contemplatively.

"I have arrived!" I announced, taking off my scarf and jacket. Lavender and Parvati glanced at me and looked confused. Luna saw me and gave me a hug.

"Hermione Granger, it is very good to see you again," Luna said in her usual soft and dreamy tone.

Lavender and Parvati's jaws dropped, unable to believe their eyes. I rolled mine, as they squealed and rushed over to me, nearly suffocating me with their hugs.

"Hi, you guys!" I said, my face red from a lack of oxygen. "It's great to see you all again."

"Mia! Great! Now I can get an honest opinion on the dress," Ginny said, rolling her eyes at Lavender and Parvati. "These two have been telling me the same thing for the last five dresses. What do you think?"

The dress was a pure white, silk satin dress. It was v-necked, with just enough elegant beading and embroidery that outlined the neck. It hugged her curves and flared out past the curves of her hips. I looked at Ginny.

"It's absolutely beautiful, Gin! This is the dress. Harry won't know what hit him when he sees you walking down the aisle." I said, holding back tears. Ginny seemed to be doing so also, and she walked over and hugged me.

Ginny looked at herself once more in the mirror and nodded her head. "You're right! This is it! Now we can look for bridesmaid dresses!" She went back into the fitting rooms to take off the dress and change into her regular clothes.

I walked around the store, looking at possible dresses. Ginny and I tried to think about the color scheme and the flowers that she was using for the wedding while picking out dresses. I dug through the racks, and found two dresses in the purplish-pink color that the lilies were. I called Ginny over, and was ecstatic that we found something so fast. The bridesmaids would be wearing simple strapless dresses in that color, and I would be wearing a halter dress. We all tried on the dresses and one of the ladies working at the store came over to take our measurements to make the necessary alterations. As I was changing out of the dress, Ginny whipped open the curtain of the fitting room.

"Holy Crap, Ginny!" I said, putting my hand to my chest. "Next time you do that, let me know. I could have been naked! And I really don't want to flash anyone here"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make you try on the strapless one too, in case I want to switch you guys around. She gave me the dress. "Oh, and I know someone who would enjoy it if you flashed them." I stood there confused, and stared after her as she walked away. As she was, someone walked around the corner. Guess who.

That's right. Malfoy gets another peek of me, almost naked. Why, oh why, do I seem to be finding myself in these situations? He raised his eyebrows, and I quickly shut the curtains of the fitting room before he could gawk anymore. I quickly changed and called Ginny into the room so she could see me.

She gave me a once over and decided that she liked the strapless better on me. She walked out and I changed back into my normal, non-revealing clothes. As I was changing, I heard Ginny getting frantic.

I quickly stepped out of the room and went over to her. She was looking completely panicked. "What's wrong, hon? What happened?" I rubbed her back soothingly. She was at the point of hyperventilating.

Draco spoke up. "It's Pansy Parkinson. She claims that she booked the hotel for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. I told her that there must be some sort of mistake, but she won't back down, even though I told her we're having a wedding there. All she wants it for is a party."

My eyes widened. "Crap! What are we going to do? Have you talked to her? I thought you had some sort of special power over her, given that she was completely smitten with you at school and stuff."

"I've tried, but it's not working." Draco said, looking slightly worried as Ginny's breathing started getting faster.

"Shh. It's okay sweetie. I'll take care of this," I told her as I rubbed her back. "Don't worry." I turned to Draco. "Where is she right now?"

"She's staying at the hotel. Go ask the front desk or the manager if they've seen her. I'll let them know you're coming."

I nodded and put on my scarf and jacket. "What are you going to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping she'll take a bribe."

DMHGDMHGDMHG

I went home and quickly changed into some clothes from my line, that were classy and elegant, yet casual. I knew that Parkinson wouldn't listen to me if I were just Hermione Granger, but maybe she would actually listen to me if I were famous. I did my hair and makeup the way that I usually do it when walking the red carpet, but a little less over-the-top. I look pretty much unrecognizable when I'm in this mode, so that it doesn't really interfere with my personal life. I took out one of my designer purses, some heels, and my Blackberry. I put a very extravagant coat over my clothes. I could only hope that she knew who I was. I mean, my line was pretty famous in both worlds, but here's to hoping. I stuck my wand in my bag, and apparated into a bathroom, which thankfully was completely empty. I walked out and went over to the front desk.

"Hi there, " I said sweetly. "I'm looking for a Pansy Parkinson."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm not allowed to give you any information unless she's expecting you." The check-in clerk at the counter said.

"I think your boss called ahead saying that I would be here," she said pointedly.

"?" The clerk asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry ma'am. She actually went up to her room about a half an hour ago and I think she's planning on going out again soon."

Just as he said this, Pansy Parkinson herself, sauntered out of the elevator. She completely ignored me, but I stepped in front of her before she could leave.

"Do I know you?" She asked me rather rudely.

"No, I don't think so." I said, pretending to not care. "But I wanted to talk to you."

"Wait a minute." She looked a little more closely at my face. "Are you sure I don't know you? You look really familiar."

"I-," I started.

"I've got it! You're Mia, as in the creator of the fashion line Royalty. You were on the cover of a magazine I was reading the other day! Royalty is like, my favorite line!" She said excitedly.

I smiled falsely. I really didn't like her. I mean, it's been years since I've seen her, but she still has that snobbery going. If only she knew who I really was. That would be very interesting.

"I've been trying to get in touch with you at your offices but they told me that you were completely unavailable! But this is a blessing!! Here you are, right in front of me!" She said with a big smile on her face.

I raised my eyebrows. "Well, I've been trying to contact you because I want you to make me my wedding dress." She continued.

"Your wedding dress?" I asked. My eyebrows rose even further, if that was possible.

"Yes, I'm getting married in a few months and I wanted my favorite designer to make it! I'm willing to pay anything for it." She clapped her hands excitedly.

Great. Even the Pug Queen has someone to cuddle up to this Christmas. I'm starting to feel kind of lonely. Sure, there's always Nate, but really, he's in love with Cadence, who's with Malfoy, who seems to have a slight infatuation with me, which I'm kind of returning, even though I shouldn't, but he was the one who kissed me…

See what I mean about the babbling thing? But then an idea came to me.

"Is it true that you're trying to rent the ballroom here for New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. You said that you booked it first, and you won't let it go even though there's a wedding that's supposed to go on those two days." I looked at her pointedly.

She blushed. "I-uh-,"

"I'll make you a deal. Let go of the ballroom for those two days, and I'll make your wedding dress, free of charge, as long as it doesn't include diamonds or some such thing." I held out my hand. "Is that a good enough deal?"

Her eyes widened. "My wedding dress, free, from my favorite designer? Deal!" She shook my hand.

I grinned in satisfaction. "It was nice doing business with you. Contact the owner of the hotel for my information. He's… an old friend."

I got up and walked away, completely satisfied with the way things turned out. A wedding dress? No big deal. Anyways, what happens if she accidentally finds out who I am? She might not even want it anymore. Of course, I won't back down on my end of the bargain, but hey, one can hope.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

I went home again, and quickly changed into regular clothes. The girls had taken Ginny to a small spa to calm her down. I tracked them down, and found Draco sitting in the lobby.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm the one treating the girls to the spa day, considering that it was my fault that Pansy is being so stubborn about the day that she booked the ballroom." He said sheepishly. "It's my way of an apology. So did you talk to Pansy?"

"Yup. And it's all taken care of." I said smugly.

"Seriously?" He asked, shocked.

I nodded. "Where's Ginny? I want to tell her the news."

"How did you get her to agree so quickly, though? She's as stubborn as a mule!" Draco said, a surprised look on his face.

"Well, I just happen to be her favorite designer, although she doesn't know who I really am. I offered to make her wedding dress for her, free of charge, as long as she backs down about the booking of the ballroom."

Draco looked impressed. "Nicely done. If there's any way you can get to Pansy, it's with clothes."

Just then, Ginny walked out, with Lavender, Parvati, and Luna. Ginny rushed to me and grabbed my hands. "So?" She asked me with great anticipation. "What happened?"

"It's all taken care of," I said smugly. Ginny shrieked with delight and hugged me until she almost suffocated me.

"Calm down! It was nothing!" I said sheepishly.

"Nothing? You just saved my wedding! Thank you so much, Mia." Ginny hugged me again.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Christmas Eve came fast, and all the presents were under the tree. The snow was falling, making the island seem more like a winter wonderland than it already was. Ginny and I were in the kitchen baking again, while Blaise, Harry, and Ron were in the living room playing a game. We decided that we would go caroling after this batch of cookies was done, even though Ron and Harry really couldn't sing for their lives.

I took the cookie sheet out of the oven, and inhaled the scent of the freshly melted butterscotch and chocolate. I set the sheet on the stove, and let them cool down before letting the guys devour them. While waiting, Ginny and I started talking.

"So Gin, just another week before you're married." I said, as I sipped some coffee.

"I know!" Ginny replied, her face glowing. "I'm so excited. But I'm so nervous, too."

"Oh hon, don't be! You two are perfect for each other." I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know. But, let's not talk about me. Let's talk about you." Ginny said, a smirk on her face.

I rolled my eyes and kept drinking my coffee. "When are you going to act on that attraction between you and Mr. Blonde-Hot-and-Rich?"

"Never! He has a girlfriend. And I don't think he really likes me that way." Yeah, right.

Ginny scoffed. "Right. Only a friend would kiss me that intimately, that close to the mouth, yet still on the cheek." She said sarcastically. "You like him. Don't even try to deny it."

"Gin, how many times are we going to go through this?" I asked her tiredly.

"Until I see you with a man." She emphasized.

"Beautiful." I muttered under my breath. "Well, let's get going. Don't want it to get too dark before we can sing to the whole island, now do we?"

DMHGDMHGDMHG

On Christmas morning, I woke up early, hoping to beat the rest of them out of bed, and to get some quiet time to myself. When I got downstairs, the lights were still turned off, with the exception of those on the Christmas tree. I went to the fireplace and started a fire, and then went into the kitchen to make some eggnog, apple cider, and hot chocolate. I put on my coat and scarf, and sat down on the porch outside, and just watched the scene before me.

Every single house outside had Christmas lights and decorations, giving me a warm feeling inside. I could see little kids up early, eager to open their gifts, outside making a snowman because their parents weren't awake yet. I could here the sleigh bells ring, and the ho-ho-hos of the fake Santa that sat in the little gazebo that wasn't far from the inn. The humongous tree that sat in the middle of the whole island was clearly visible, with the hundreds of lights strewn across it, and the beautiful angel that sat atop of it.

I've always had a romantic view of Christmas, with the snow and all the decorations, and the sleigh rides. Now I remember why I moved here. I love the Christmastime. I was actually kind of sad that Christmas was already here because I love the days in December that lead up to Christmas. Everyone is always so happy and cheerful because they know that the holidays are near. Christmas really is the greatest time of the year.

I sipped my hot chocolate and sat there, contemplating my life. I mean, I've been successful, and I have great friends and family that care about me. I would consider my life pretty damn great. But I felt like something was missing. I wasn't sure what exactly that was, but hoped that I would find it soon.

A few minutes later, I could see a figure walking towards the inn. They walked up the porch steps and stopped in front of me. They had a few packages in their hands.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" A deep voice said.

They put the packages aside and took off their hat. It was Draco.

I smiled. "Merry Christmas, Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. And drop these off," he said, motioning to the packages.

"What are they?" I asked.

"They're just presents for all of you."

"Oh, Draco! That's so sweet of you. I didn't even think to get you anything! I'm so sorry."

He smiled. "Don't even worry about it. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." He started to walk down the stairs.

"Wait! Draco!" I stopped him. "If you don't have any plans, why don't you… come inside and spend the day with us. Blaise is still here, and I'm sure he would like to spend the day with his other best friend. And plus, I'm sure he has a present for you." I said somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude." He replied.

"No, not at all! Come on in, I insist. It's the least I can do after everything you've done for us."

I stood up and opened the door. "You can put those packages under the tree, if you'd like." He did just that, and took off his coat and scarf.

I walked into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked him. "I have apple cider, eggnog, and peppermint hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Some hot chocolate would be nice," He said, sitting down at the kitchen table.

Just then, Ginny came into the kitchen, dragging Harry behind her. She stopped when she saw the two of us sitting down at the table. A flicker of surprise flashed on her face, but was replaced with a smirk.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Merry Christmas, Mia," She said. "And Draco," she added. "So, when is it time for presents?"

"Let's wait until the other two sleepyheads are awake," I said, amused at Ginny's excitement.

As if on cue, Blaise and Ron walked into the kitchen, both with severe bedheads and still in their pajamas. When I saw them, I burst out laughing.

"Really now, you two? You have to come downstairs without even taking the time to make yourselves look presentable?"

"Lay off," Blaise grumbled, sitting down at the table. "Hey Drake. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, um, I was stopping by to drop off some presents and Hermione invited me to spend the day with you guys," Draco said.

"Presents!" Ginny yelled excitedly. "Time for presents!"

We all filed into the living room and I pulled out everyone's presents but my own. I sat back in an armchair and watched everyone tear into their presents like hungry dogs. I just loved to see their expressions when they got something that they wanted or something that they absolutely loved, even if it wasn't from me. It made me feel really good to see how happy they are.

I looked around the room and saw Draco watching me. I blushed. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No reason," He said with a smirk on his face. I turned back to watching my friends opening their gifts, trying to ignore him.

The rest of the day, we talked about anything and everything, played childish games, and pigged out, all the while, keeping ourselves drunk off of eggnog. We even burst out into song at one point, but Ron's attempt at singing caused our eardrums to nearly shatter, and consequently caused us to stop singing.

Around midnight, Ginny and Harry decided to turn in for the night. Blaise and Ron decided to go watch TV upstairs, since they were completely and utterly infatuated with it, leaving Draco and me alone.

"Well, I should probably go," Draco said standing up and putting on his coat. "Thank you for letting me spend the day with you guys. I had a great time."

"Oh yeah. No problem. I had a lot of fun too." I said. "I'll walk you out."

I walked with him to the porch steps. He turned around and kissed me on the cheek but his eyes were on my lips. "Thanks again, Hermione."

"Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you," Draco said, pulling out a small box from his coat pocket. "I hope you like it." And with that, he walked off.

I ran upstairs into my room and opened the box. It was a silver heart shaped locket, with different pictures flashing of my friends and me. It was absolutely beautiful. A note fell out of the box. It read, "Maybe someday, I can be a part of it too."

A/N: There it is! I hope you liked! Next chapter is going to get very interesting. Please Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Inordinate amounts of fluff! Totally OOC and AU! Especially for this chappie!

Chapter 4:

"Eeeeeek!" I awoke with a start and nearly fell off my bed, cursing. Right before my head hit the sharp corner of my bedside table, I found the strength to jerk my head back and look at the clock. It was six-freaking-thirty in the morning. I tried to figure out if it was Blaise or Ronald screaming about a nightmare - they had done it before, and they did have extremely high-pitched screams. But then I realized that they were staying at the hotel with Harry so that the groom wouldn't see the bride on the wedding day. But why the hell was Ginny screaming at this time in the morning? Granted, she must be excited that she's getting married today, but seriously, couldn't she have waited until a more godly hour to do it? Say, at 11? I mean her wedding isn't until tonight. We're going to end the day with the ceremony and count down to the New Year during the reception. I need my sleep, considering that I'll be up for the next 24 hours or so, and with all the running around I'll be doing today, I need all the sleep I can get. But something tells me this "eek" wasn't out of excitement.

I got out of my bed and pulled on my robe, not really ready to deal with whatever was going on. I went to check on Ginny, who was in a total state of frenzy.

"Ginny, dear? Is there a reason that you're yelling at 6:30 in the morning?" I asked, trying to be patient.

"Mia! It's a total disaster! My wedding is going to be ruined!" She wailed.

I stared at her in confusion. "Sweetie, what are you talking about? I already took care of the ballroom and-"

"No, it's not about the ballroom and the hotel. I-I gained FIVE pounds!"

"Is that it?" I asked her relieved. "I thought it was something really big."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Is that it? Is that it? That's all you have to say? I've gained five freaking pounds on my wedding day; I'm not going to be able to fit into my dress, which has been especially tailored to fit me when I'm five pounds _lighter_, and you don't care?" She roared. "What am I going to do?"

"Ginny, calm down! It's going to be okay. We can fix this. Think about it. If it were something else like the wrong flowers being delivered, that would be something to worry about. But have you forgotten that, one, I am a fashion designer, and therefore a seamstress; and two, we're witches? I can fix this! Now go get your dress on, or at least try." I rolled my eyes as Ginny looked down at her body. It really didn't look like she had gained anything.

She put on her dress and went to look at herself in the mirror. It still fit her perfectly. "Ginny, are you sure that you gained weight? The dress looks perfect on you." I walked over to the weighing scale and looked at it. I sighed in exasperation. "Honey, the scale says that it's five pounds without anything on it. You haven't gained any weight."

Ginny walked over and chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, Mia. I guess I didn't see that. I'm really sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay, Gin. Now I want you to go back to bed and relax. I'm going to go back to bed too, but I'm going to head over to the hotel around 12 to make sure that everything is set for tonight. I'll make you some peppermint hot chocolate and some tea, to soothe your nerves." I dragged myself back to my room and buried myself under the covers, with my pillow over my head.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

As I arrived at the hotel, I saw the workers hustling and bustling to get everything set up for the night. I saw Harry talking to Ron and Blaise, and I walked over.

"Hey you guys," I greeted them. To my surprise, Harry seemed completely relaxed, even though today was a really big day.

"You look pretty calm," I commented to Harry.

"Yeah, I am. I'm actually surprised I am this calm. But I don't feel like I need to second-guess my decision to ask her to marry me. I love her more than anything in the world. I know we will be extremely happy." Harry said with a dreamy smile on his face. "How is she doing today?"

I smiled at him. "She's fine. She had a little scare this morning that she gained five pounds, but she's relaxing right now."

"How are you doing, Ronald? Your little sister is getting married to your best friend tonight."

"I'm fine. I know that they're good together. I'm really happy for them." He said, patting his friend on the back.

"That's great. Oh Harry, do you still want me to do you-know-what at the reception?" He had called me late last night to get me to do something as a favor to Ginny, even though she doesn't really know about it. It was something that Ginny had been trying to get me to do for years, but I always refused.

Harry nodded. "Right after your toast."

"Okay. Well, I have to go supervise the decorating, so I'll see you guys later."

DMHGDMHGDMHG

The ballroom was finished being decorated by about 5:00. The ceremony would start in a couple of hours, so Ginny was going to Floo here with both of our dresses and some make-up. Draco had given us a couple of hotel rooms right next to the ballroom to freshen up and get ready in. I saw Ginny walking towards me, with Lavender, Parvati, and Luna following right behind her. I walked to her and took my dress and make-up kit from Ginny, and led them to the rooms.

Lavender and Parvati sat Ginny down without a word, and started doing her make-up. I did mine on my own and Lavender and Parvati didn't have anything to say about it. I guess my appearance really has changed a lot. I did my hair into soft waves, into the curly mess that it was usually in, and put my bangs into a poof at the top of my head. I put on some mascara and eyeliner, and just a little bit of blush, and carefully put on my dress. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection, just thinking about love and marriage, and how happy I was for Harry and Ginny. I quickly shook my thoughts away and stood up from the vanity mirror that I had been sitting in front of.

"Hey, you guys, I have to go take pictures with Harry and his groomsmen. He basically ordered me to, so I'm going to go over there really quickly. I'll be back in twenty minutes." I slipped on my three-inch heels and walked to where the men were waiting. I saw Harry drinking a bottle of water, dressed and ready for the ceremony.

"Harry!" I called. "Well, you sure clean up good." I said, giving him a hug.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Mia. I really appreciate everything you've done for us."

"No thanks necessary. You two are my best friends! Of course I would do all that I could to make this possible. I just want you to know that I love you guys, and I can't believe that you're FINALLY getting married." I said, trying to hold back tears. He gave me another hug. Just then, the photographer came in and yelled, "Picture time! Are you ready?"

The other groomsmen walked into the room and we all posed for the camera. Harry put his arm around me, and whispered something in my ear. I couldn't help but laugh, and the flash went off just as I did. Draco then walked into the room, and stopped short when he saw me. His eyes widened a little and I could see his eyes traveling up and down my body and my face. I blushed slightly and turned away so that he wouldn't see it. We took many more pictures, and a good half an hour had passed, so I decided that it was time to get back to Ginny and the others. I gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to the rooms. By that time, Ginny was completely dressed, her hair and make-up done, her dress and shoes on, and the veil pulled back over her head. She looked absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, Gin! You look beautiful!" I smiled and went over to her. "The men are ready and the guests have begun to arrive. Let's take a few pictures before the ceremony starts."

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Forty-five minutes later, everything was set, and the ceremony started. Harry and Ron stepped out from a side room and into the ballroom, right next to the altar. One by one, the bridesmaids starting walking down the aisle, and soon it was my turn to follow. The ballroom was absolutely breathtaking. As I walked down the aisle, I took in the scene before me.

The ballroom was made up of many large windows, which were usually covered with elegant drapes. Tonight, the drapes had been taken off, revealing the scene outside. The snow was falling peacefully, and the trees outside were decorated with lights and the snow that frosted the leaves. Inside, the flowers were draped from the ceiling and the makeshift pews, and numerous candles lit the entire room. Petals were strewn romantically on the floor.

Then, the double doors opened and the bride entered, accompanied by her parents. Everybody stood up, taking in the appearance of the bride, and watched her glide to the altar. I looked at Harry, and watched as the emotions on his face changed. It went from joy and happiness to pure love and devotion. The way he looked at Ginny made me realize what I've been missing. I wanted someone to look at me like that, someone to love and to care for. I wanted to fall in love. Sometimes I close myself off because I'm afraid of getting my heart broken because I know that a lot of people can't really see why I'm so devoted to my work. And my devotion to my work could potentially break the relationship. When I eventually go back into the fashion world, I'll be moving so fast, and I want someone that would be able to keep up with me. I just want to experience that same kind of excitement and happiness, and feel my heart beating out of my chest whenever I'm near someone. But, I guess only time will tell when and if I'll get my happy ending.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts and watched as Harry and Ginny exchanged vows, and later, a passionate kiss. Everyone looked on at the couple, and applauded as they walked back down the aisle. I went over to them and hugged them both, congratulating them. We all went to the table of the bridal party, and sat down, waiting for the band to start singing.

"It is time for the bride and groom's first dance. Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter!" The lead singer announced.

The band started singing "The Way You Look Tonight," and everyone else looked on as the newlyweds danced in each other's arms. The lead singer soon announced that other couples may join them on the dance floor, but I remained where I was, considering that I didn't have a date.

Draco walked over to me. "May I have this dance?" He held out his hand.

I put my hand in his and blushed as he led me to the dance floor. As he put his hand on my waist, and as he looked at me, my heart raced. I blushed under his gaze, and cursed myself silently. Why is it, that every time I'm near him, I feel so helpless and weak?

"You look beautiful tonight Hermione." He said as the song ended. He kissed my hand and walked away. I went back to my table, and sat down, thinking about him and the emotions that I feel when I'm near him. I was falling…hard.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

Soon it was time for toasts. I made eye contact with Harry and tapped my fork against the side of my glass. Once I got everyone's attention, I walked up to the stage with my glass and started to make my toast.

"Harry and Ginny, you two are like brother and sister to me, and I can't tell you how much I love you two." I turned to the audience. "When I watch these two interact, sometimes it so unbelievable how much they really love each other. They may have a huge fight one minute, but the next minute they're kissing and making up, like they can't bear to be mad at one another, and to see the other upset. What they have is true love, and I know it took a bit to get to this point, but even through all that they've been through, they always find themselves back with each other. So now, Harry has asked me to perform a song for him and Ginny. This is for you guys. It's called 'Gravity'." I gave a waiter my glass to hold as I sang.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

At that moment, without realizing it, I looked over to Draco. We made eye contact, but I quickly looked away, embarrassed to let him know how I really feel.

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

_Keeping me down_

You're on to me, on to me and all over

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

"I thought that song described the path it took to get you guys here perfectly. You guys love each other and were always meant to be together. They say that a couple that's meant to be together, can't be torn apart in the end. And you two always find yourselves falling back into each other's gravity. I know that you two will have a very long and happy marriage. Congratulations, you two. I love you guys. So Harry and Ginny," I put the microphone on the stand and took my glass from the waiter that was holding it. "A toast to their love!" I raised my glass and took a drink from it. I walked back to the table and gave them both hugs, and sat down to listen to the other toasts. Ronald was rather drunk when he gave his, and it was rather entertaining. After a couple more toasts, to my surprise, I saw Draco walking up to the stage. He took the microphone from the stand. "I would like to say something," he said.

I looked at Harry and Ginny, but they seemed to be expecting it. "It was only recently that I've gotten to really know Harry and Ginny. Even though we went to school together, we weren't the best of mates. Okay, that's a huge understatement." A few people chuckled and gave each other knowing looks. He continued. "But in the last couple of months, we've really gotten to know each other and they made a huge impression on me. So I asked them if it would be okay if I made a little speech. They were definitely surprised, but they knew that this was something that I had to do.

"Contrary to popular belief, I did pay attention to them while we were at school. I witnessed everything that they've been through, their ups and their downs. I've seen those two dancing around each other for years. I made fun of them for it, but in reality, I was jealous of what they had and I could see how genuine their feelings were and still are. Lately, because of them and their friends, I've been able to feel things I've never really felt before. Friendship, loyalty, true happiness…love. Harry and Ginny, you two are so lucky to have found each other. You have the purest hearts I know. It was inevitable that your hearts would come together in the end. Congratulations you two. This is for you."

The music started playing. Now, I was absolutely stunned. Draco could sing?

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Every once in a while_

_We all need someone to hold on to_

_Just like a helpless child_

_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know it's alright_

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know what I've been waiting for_

_And like a lonely highway, I'm trying to get home_

_Ooh, love's been a long time coming_

_You can look for a lifetime_

_You can love for a day_

_You can think you've got everything_

_But everything is nothing when you throw it away_

_Yeah, then you look in my eyes_

_And I have it all once again_

Draco made eye contact with me and held it for what seemed like an eternity.

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know what I've been waiting for_

_Just like a lonely highway, I'm trying to get home_

_Ooh, love's been a long time coming_

_Didn't know I was lost till you found me, uh huh_

_Didn't know I was blind but now I see_

_Can you whisper in my ear?_

_Let me know it's alright_

_It's been a long time coming down this road_

_And now I know what I've been searching for_

_Been down a long, long highway and now I see_

_Ooh, love's been a long time_

_Ooh, been a long time_

_Love's been a long time coming._

The whole time, I felt like he had been singing to me. I shook the thought out of my head. Everyone applauded. I got up to get some water. I really couldn't take this anymore. I went to find Ginny and Harry and told them I had to leave. I made up an excuse that I wasn't feeling well and quickly went to gather my stuff from the rooms that we had gotten ready in. As I was doing this, I heard the chanting of all the wedding guests counting down to the New Year.

"5…4…3…"

I heard Draco calling my name.

"2…1…"

"Happy New Year!" I apparated home. I threw myself on my bed, and let sleep overcome me, without even changing out of my clothes.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

The next morning, I slept in later than usual. I snuggled under my covers and just lay there, enjoying the peace and quiet. Harry and Ginny were staying at the hotel for a couple of days and they had decided to change their original plan and go on a honeymoon. Blaise and Ron had been extremely intoxicated last night and they went home, promising to help me with the inn once Harry and Ginny returned from their honeymoon.

I got up out of my bed but kept the blankets wrapped around me. I trudged downstairs and went into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. As I was doing so, I could hear the wind howling loudly. I looked out the window and saw that the snow was falling heavily. We were in the middle of blizzard. Beautiful. I really didn't want to think about all the snow that I'd have to shovel after the storm is over.

After I was done eating, I kept myself busy by either reading some books or watching TV. I tried my best to stop thinking about Draco and what the song had meant and why he looked at me when he did.

Night fell quickly and I decided to bake a cake. I had nothing better to do and I really didn't feel like unpacking my last few boxes. Just as I was taking the cake out of the oven, the doorbell rang, scaring me and almost causing me to burn myself. I quickly set the cake on the counter and took out a meat cleaver. I was kind of scared- I mean this could be a scene out of a horror movie. You know, a young woman trapped inside with no real contact to the outside world. I think the electricity is going to go out soon.

I walked cautiously to the door and peeked out of one of the windows, trying to see whom it might be. It was impossible to see but a familiar voice called, "Hermione!"

I froze. Draco. I opened the door. "What?"

Draco pushed past me into the living room. "It's freezing out there!" He said, taking off his coat. He saw the meat cleaver in my hand and started laughing. "Why do you have a meat cleaver in your hand?"

"I was… baking a cake, and I took it out to cut it. It makes a straight cut."

"Right," He said with a smirk. "You've been watching too many horror movies."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"I came to check on you. It's your first blizzard. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. These storms can get pretty intense."

"I'm fine, thanks. You can go back home now."

"Are you joking? You expect me to go back out there? In that storm?"

"Well then, can't you Floo back?"

"No, I had the Floo disconnected for the wedding so that no unwelcome paparazzi or anyone else would crash the wedding."

"Ok, then what about apparition?"

"Too risky. The whole hotel is completely filled with Muggles. Even if I apparated into my office, there's a chance that the cleaning staff might see me. I can't do it."

I glared at him. "Fine." We walked into the kitchen and I made some hot chocolate for the both of us.

"You've been trying to avoid me," Draco commented.

Taking a sip of my hot chocolate, I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"It seemed simpler… and safer."

Suddenly, everything went dark. Everything was extremely quiet and to my embarrassment, I let out a squeak.

"Shh. Don't worry. It's just the electricity. It happens all the time. Where are the flashlights?"

"I don't know. I haven't unpacked them yet."

"What? Those should be the first things you unpack. Well, at least I have my wand. _Lumos_." He said.

We went up to my room where I had some candles that we could light. Once I found them, Draco went to go sit on the window seat that looked out at the lake. "Come here." He said, looking out the window.

"What? You can't see anything." I replied.

He took my hand and pulled me down so that I was sitting across his lap. He put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck. My heart raced.

"I know. I just wanted to be close to you." He started kissing my neck. I curled my shoulder inward because it tickled and asked, "What about Cadence?"

"We broke up. She's with Nate now."

I nodded. And then he kissed me. One of his hands reached out and pressed it against my cheek. I snuggled closer to him and he deepened the kiss even more. It felt absolutely wonderful and… it felt right.

He pulled back for a second. "Will you go out with me tomorrow night, Hermione Granger?"

I nodded, and he started kissing me again.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

We didn't really get to go out for our date. We were still snowed in. But it was the best time I've had in a long time. We moved down to the living room and lit the fire, snuggling up under some blankets.

To pass the time, we talked about absolutely everything. I just felt so comfortable around him. He was smart and clever and had his own views about things, yet was sensitive and sympathetic about the right things. I felt like I really could talk to him about everything.

And of course, we kissed. We were constantly kissing. And oh my lord, it was amazing. I don't think I've ever felt anything like it before.

Despite all the amazing kissing and all the talking we'd been doing, something had been bugging me, and I had to confront him about it.

"Draco, there's something I wanted to ask you." He nodded his head, signaling for me to go on. "What did you mean by that song that you sang at the wedding yesterday?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well, it was mainly a description of Harry and Ginny but a couple of things hold true for me and you, too." I said hesitantly. "It's the way I feel when I'm around you. I feel so weak and helpless when I'm around you. It's like you basically sweep me off my feet every time. And I was kind of trying to fight that because I never really felt that way before."

Draco had a huge smile on his face. "Well, I don't know if I can really say this the right way, but here goes. I felt like us being together was something that would happen eventually. I mean, think about it. We are perfect for each other. And with all that bickering that we used to do, you could just feel all that sexual tension building up," he said jokingly. "But what I really mean Hermione, is that I'm falling in love with you, and I want to be with you." He looked searchingly into my eyes.

I smiled shyly. "I'm falling in love with you too, Draco Malfoy." He was kissing me again, so passionately and sweetly.

Oh the things that can happen when you're snowed in.

A/N: So there it is!! Wow, that was long. So, only one more chapter left- the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!!! And the songs were "Gravity" by Sara Bareilles and "Long Time Coming" by Oliver James.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is going to be the last chapter! Either way, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Epilogue

One Year Later…

It was Christmas time once again, and the snow was falling heavily. At this point, the inn didn't have any visitors because of the harsh weather, but business would start to pick up once again in the spring. I was in the kitchen making dinner when I heard a banging on the door.

I walked over to the door, knowing full well who it was, but took my time to open it.

"Hermione! Please! Open up! It's freezing out here!" Draco's voice called.

I opened the door. "Well, it serves you right. You know better than I do how bad these storms get; yet you still went out in that thin little sweater. You're crazy. And anyways, why didn't you just use your key?"

"My hands were too frozen to get them out of my pockets," he said sheepishly.

"Yet they weren't frozen enough to stop you from banging on the door like that?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. "You are unbelievable."

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs and into a nice warm shower." I ushered him upstairs.

When we got up to my room, I quickly went into the bathroom and got the water running. As he was taking a shower, I took his clothes and put them in the laundry room so that I could wash and dry them properly.

After his shower, Draco came out of the bathroom with only jeans on and a towel in his hand. I walked over to him and took the towel from his hands and threw it on the bed. I put my arms around his neck. "Well hello there, Mr. Malfoy"

He kissed me first on the nose and then on the lips, his arms snaking around my waist. "Hi there, Mrs. Malfoy."

Even though we've been married for the last six months, my heart still races whenever he kisses me or touches me in anyway. My hands moved up and down his bare chest and his breathing got harder. "I love you, Draco." I said, and he kissed me again, harder this time. Draco ran his hands over the sides of my body, the curves of my waist, and kissed the side of my neck as I led him to the bed.

The snow really has a way of bringing people together.

DMHGDMHGDMHG

A few more years later…

"Mommy! Mommy! Time to wake up!" An overexcited 2-year-old jumped onto the bed.

"Honey, it is very rude to wake someone up this early in the morning. Go wake up your daddy," I said, burying myself under the covers.

"I heard that," Draco grumbled. He opened his eyes and looked at his little princess that was now sitting on his stomach. "Alexia, darling, can't you wait a little longer?"

"No!" She yelled, demandingly. "It's time for presents!"

"Alexia Madison Malfoy, don't you take that tone with us. If you don't behave, Santa's going to take all the presents back." I said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy and Daddy. Can we please open presents now?" She asked. I looked at her. She had her puppy dog eyes and pout on her face. She was absolutely irresistible when she did that. She was just like her father in every way. They both knew my weaknesses. And she had those gorgeous grey-blue eyes and long, wavy, blonde hair. Yup, she was definitely going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up, just like her father.

"Let's go, " I said, resigned. "After we open presents I want you to go take a shower and get dressed. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are coming over with Lily and James, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender are coming over with Kevin."

"Are you coming, Daddy?" She asked, ever so sweetly.

"Yes, Princess. I'll be down in a minute." He replied.

We went downstairs and I started pulling out all of Alexia's presents. She really was a spoiled little child. I can thank Draco for that.

Finally, Draco came downstairs in his robe and slippers. I walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, beautiful. And beautiful," He added, acknowledging Alexia.

We watched Alexia open her presents and her expressions when she got something that she wanted. She would light up and come over and shower us with hugs and kisses, even if it was something that we didn't give her.

I thought about my life so far. I had a beautiful daughter and an amazing husband. I was so lucky to have them. I remembered the day of Ginny and Harry's wedding, when I thought that I wouldn't meet someone that would love me as much as they do each other, but ultimately I was so very wrong.

Draco pulled out a small box from the pocket of his robe and handed it to me.

"Draco, " I started, but he stopped me.

"Just open it."

I opened it, and inside I found a charm bracelet with pictures of Draco and Alexia. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. "Thank you. I love it," I kissed him.

"Now there's something that I have for you. I have some news to share." I said smiling at him. "I'm pregnant."

Draco's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," I repeated.

"That's wonderful!" He kissed me over and over again. "Another little Malfoy will be running around!" He said, excitement in his eyes.

"Yeah. I don't know how we're going to hand it, with this one here," I motioned to Alexia, "But we'll manage."

DMHGDMHGDMHG

During the next couple of hours, we got dressed and finished cooking for the guests that we were expecting. Harry and Ginny arrived first, with two over-excited three-year olds in their arms. As soon as they came in, they set Lily and James down, who ran towards the living room, where Alexia and all the food were.

"It's good to see you guys," I said, giving them both hugs.

"You two, Mia," Harry said warmly. "Where's Draco?"

"He's in the kitchen." I turned to Ginny. "How are you, my dear? You look really tired."

"I am," She said, plopping down on the couch. "Those two move way too fast for me."

Just then, the doorbell rang again. This time it was Lavender and Ron with their son Kevin. He ran to find the other kids as his parents were taking off their coats. I led them into the living room, where all of us sat down and talked about everything and nothing.

I looked over to the kids, who were playing near us. I saw James handing Alexia some toys to play with. It was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I smiled and said to Ginny, "Those two would make a gorgeous couple when they get older."

"I know," Ginny said. "James and Alexia Potter. It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"Are you talking about my daughter?" Draco asked.

"Maybe," I replied, rolling my eyes. Draco could get very protective of us and I thought it was very cute.

"James and Alexia?" Draco asked. "My daughter is not going to date anyone until she's thirty."

"Darling, that's going to be impossible," I said, patting his arm. "Have you looked at her? She's going to be beautiful when she gets older. You're going to have to fight off all the boys that will be lining up at our doorstep who will be begging her for a date."

"She is beautiful, isn't she," He said proudly. "And we're going to have another one just like her," He put his hand on my stomach.

The night progressed quickly, and soon all the kids were falling asleep. They all decided that it was time to get home, and they gathered their kids and decided to take the Floo.

As soon as they were gone, Draco and I put Alexia to bed. We tucked her in and both gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"We love you, darling," I said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good night, baby," Draco said.

We turned off the lights in her room and retreated to our own. I quickly climbed into bed and Draco joined me moments later. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco." He kissed me.

"Thank you for making my life so wonderful." He gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'd do it all over again if I could." I turned off the lights, and let sleep engulf me, bringing dreams and visions of the surely wonderful years to come.

A/N: Oh MY GOODNESS! I can't believe it! My first complete story!! Granted, it was only five chapters, but still!! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I will probably start another story soon. But please please please review, even though the story is complete! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
